The Way I Loved You
by MyMan'sColdDeadAndBronzehaired
Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to her, apart from the story line.

Thank You to _BeWithoutYou9 _for Beta-ing.

Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?

Hey, this chapter's only short because it's the prologue.

**The Way I Loved You **

_Song;_

_Baby it's you by Jojo Ft Bow Wow_

_Prologue_

"What am I to you, a friend, a lover? The girl you pick on in public and the girl you love in private?" I questioned. I clenched my fists tightly, and bit my tongue to keep the tears at bay.

"No, No! Of course not!" He yelled as he ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"Well, then tell me!" The flood gates opened and fat tears rolled down my face as I screamed out in frustration "Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know! Okay?" He ran his hands over his face roughly and tugged on a fist full of his hair. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"You don't know?" I laughed.

"You don't know! You're the one who caused this fucked up situation, so don't you _dare _stand there and tell me that you_. Don't. Know!_"

Rain pelted down, soaking us both. His hair stuck to his face and his eyes penetrated mine, peering deep in to my soul.

"You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." I whispered

"That's it isn't it? You don't want anybody to know about us, you don't want to be seen with me." My voice started to get louder with each word I spoke, anger boiled up inside of me.

"Is it because I'm not blond! I don't have big boobs and a _fake_ tan! Is it because I'm not like _her_?" I spat.

His eyes that were once focused on the floor shot up to lock with mine, he looked at me like a predator looks at their prey.

"What?" he sneered, he stalked towards me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he backed me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head, he bent down and looked me straight in the eyes, jade green connecting with chocolate brown. He ran his nose across my neck; he skimmed it up over my jaw and up placed his lips at my ear, "Yes you're right. You're not her, you're not plastic, you're not fake, and you're not a _bitch." _He whispered, he cradled my face in his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek bone.

"You're beautiful, your innocent, your pure, all I want is you. It doesn't matter if you're clumsy, if you're shy, if you're _different_, because if I'm with you I'll be all right, it's your love that my heart beats for." He picked up my hand and placed it over his hammering heart.

"See what you do to me, every time I see you, every time you smile at me, every time you laugh, any time you do _anything, _because even though you're not perfect, you're perfect for me." He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, his eyes connected with mine again and I could see the love swimming in his eyes, clouding over his vision. He tilted his head down and connected his lips with mine; we both poured all of our love into that kiss.

When we pulled away from that kiss, I looked into his eyes and whispered "Prove it."

His eyes widened in shock, he stepped back ran a hand through his wild hair and stared open-mouthed at me.


	2. It's Amazing How Wrong You Can Be

Disclaimer; Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to her, apart from the story line.

Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?

**The Way I Loved You**

_**It's amazing how wrong you can be about a person**_

_Songs;_

_I Caught Myself by Paramore_

I first met Edward Cullen when I moved to Forks, Washington. I befriended his sister, Alice Cullen, and he and I talked for the first time at his house. He was a total sweetheart, I thought we were going to become great friends but, I guess I was wrong.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice, one of my first friends in Forks, had invited me and begged me to go shopping with her. At first I told Alice no, after a while I decided to say yes so she would stop bothering me about it._

_So, now here I was at Alice's house waiting for her to get dressed, I was sitting on the crème couch in her living room when a Greek god walked in. He stared at me, then started walking towards the couch I was sitting on._

_"Hello." Said the Greek god who had bronze hair and sparkling green eyes._

_"Hi." I said shyly._

_"I'm Edward Cullen, who are you?" Edward, the Greek god asked._

_"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said nervously._

_"Well, Bella. Bella Swan it's nice to meet you." He told me, smiling crookedly._

_I blushed furiously, waiting anxiously for Alice. I felt nervous sitting next to Edward, he was gorgeous._

_"So, are you new around here? Because I'm sure I wouldn't forget a face like yours." He said. He flashed me his dazzling smile and winked, while I blushed furiously._

_"Thanks." I said unsure of what else to say._

_He stared into my eyes deeply, I turned around breaking eye contact. This is odd, I thought to myself. He was the most handsome boy I have met and here he was flirting with me, I wasn't anything special. In fact, I was plain I had brown eyes and brown hair. He placed his finger under my chin and turned my head to face him, I felt an electric shock course through my body._

_"What's wrong?" He questioned, his eyes worried._

_"Err, nothing." I told him._

_I could feel the heat rising to my face, and I bit my lip._

_He chuckled softly and ran his thumb over my cheek "Beautiful." He whispered._

_"I'm not beautiful." I told him._

_"Yes, you are." he said_

_His eyes locked with mine and I was caught up in his emerald gaze_

_He leaned down, his lips were inches away from mine_

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I started to feel dizzy. I sucked in a deep breath and leaned closer to him, he smelled like peppermint. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. Then all of a sudden Alice made her appearance known by clearing her throat. I blushed scarlet red, got up abruptly and I walked over to Alice._

_"Are you ready?" Alice asked, trying to hide a smirk._

_"Yeah," I said, but she was already making her way to the door. I turned around to see Edward sitting on the couch, "Bye Edward." I said softly._

_"Bye beautiful." He replied, looking into my brown eyes and locking them with his, I felt my face heat up, so with one last smile I turned around and walked to the door._

_When I reached Alice's car, she was smiling widely at me._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"You like Edward." She stated, she didn't mean it as a question._

_"No, I don't." I said while biting my lip, I wasn't a good liar._

_"Oh please, Bella. Don't lie, I don't mind you're my best friend and you two would make a cute couple." She said, smiling at me._

_"Okay fine. Yes, I like your brother." I told Alice, while blushing cherry red._

_"Well, you'll see him at school tomorrow." She told me, I smiled at her. Just the thought of seeing him tomorrow made my heart race._

_(End of Flashback)_

And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately that's all it was. A dream. Because the next day I met the real him.

_(Flashback)_

_When I got to school the next morning, I didn't see Edward . I looked for him at lunch but he was nowhere to be seen. I was on my way to 6th period, when I ran into somebody. I collected my scattered books nervously and was stunned to see that I had ran in to Edward._

_He flashed me his dazzling smile and ran his hand through his hair._

_"Um, hey Bella." He said as he looked around nervously._

_"Hey Edward," I said happily. "What's up?"_

_He glanced around, was he looking for someone? "Nothing, listen can I talk to you later?" He asked me nervously._

_"Um, yeah. Okay, Sure." But by the time I'd said this he was already walking off down the corridor._

_I shook my head, Well that was weird I thought to myself. I huffed and walked down the corridor in search of my 6th period class room. I was still looking for the room when I heard a nasally high pitched voice. I turned to see who it was._

_"Eddie!"_

_"Hey Tanya." Edward said smiling his amazing crooked smile at her._

_"OMG! You'll never guess what I just heard!" She squealed._

_I quickly hid behind a locker, not wanting to get caught listening in on their conversation._

_What?" Edward asked sounding annoyed from this Tanya girl._

_"Okay, okay I'll tell you. Apparently there's a new girl in town and Jessica said that she's like a total freak." Tanya said._

_"Oh, and who is this freak?" he asked in a bored tone_

_"Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. A total goody, goody nerd." She snickered._

_I open my mouth shocked at this revelation._

_"Oh her, really?" He asked._

_Tanya looked at him through narrowed eyes._

_"So, you know her?" She spat._

_He ran his hand through his hair and glanced around, was he nervous?_

_"Oh... Well yeah, she was round my house all summer with Alice." He stuttered _

_"I spoke to her once. But yeah, I guess she seemed weird." Edward said chuckling nervously with her. _

_I felt tears well up in my eyes, weird? He thought I was weird? I don't understand. We nearly kissed! I walked away from the locker I was hiding behind and walked towards the girls' rest room._

_Did he really think I was a freak? And who was that girl? I slid down the door and allowed my thoughts to consume me. But I was jolted away from my thoughts as the bell rang signalling the end of school. How long had I been in here for? I got up and checked my appearance in the mirror._

_My eyes were bloodshot, but I didn't care. I walked out of the rest room and to the parking lot, I paid no attention to anybody and kept my head on the floor._

_"Bella!" I heard somebody yell but I didn't turn around to see who it was._

_"Bella!" They yelled again, I still didn't listen I just kept my head down and walked, I was nearly at my truck when I felt someone grab my arm and yank me behind the building I was parked next to._

_"What's wrong with you?" Asked Rosalie, my other best friend._

_"Nothing, I Just...nothing. I'm fine." I stuttered._

_Rose raised her eyebrow questionably but didn't question me anymore. I walked away from her and right when I was about to get into my truck I heard that same nasally voice. But this time I didn't turn around. I'd heard enough for one day._

_(End of Flashback)_

It's amazing how wrong you can be about a person, isn't it?

The next day I looked at the girl in front of me, the one staring back at me. The one with plain brown hair and lifeless brown eyes, the plain girl._ The freak. _Me.

But in a way I agreed with them. I'm the girl who doesn't have the fake tan, the dyed blonde hair, and the fake friends. I didn't spread rumours about other people for my own enjoyment. If being a real person makes me a freak, then I prefer to be a freak any day.

My cell phone buzzed on the vanity beside me, I looked down at the name flashing across the screen and sighed. I picked the phone up and pressed the green accept button.

"Hello Alice"

"Hey Bella!" she chirped "I'm on my way to pick you up now so you better be ready"

"Yes Alice, I'm ready we don't all need 3 hours to get ready" I teased

"Whatever Bella, Edward said hurry up or we're going to be late"

I froze "Edward? Why's Edward there?"

"Well his car was out of gas so I offered him a lift, why has he said something to you?" she asked

"No exactly, but...well...never mind I'll tell you at later okay?"

"Okay hurry up, oh and I want to know why you weren't in sixth period missy!"

"Yeah, Yeah like I said I'll tell you later. I'm on my way out now."

As I walked the short distance to Alice's car I thought about the things I heard yesterday between Tanya and Edward, maybe it hit me harder because I thought Edward and I could have been something. I shook my head as I reached the car, _he would never date you he thinks you're a freak remember?_ I sighed, opened the door to Alice's car and hopped in.

Alice looked at me through the mirror and smiled at me. We drove in silence and Edward tried making small talk with me once throughout the car ride but I wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Once we arrived at school, Edward opened his door and stormed out of the car.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked me.

I took no notice of her question. Instead I threw my head back in frustration and left out a frustrated sigh. I opened the door and told Alice that I'd see her at lunch before heading off to my first lesson.

Time flew by much to my disappointment and soon it was lunch time. I made my way to the cafeteria, I wasn't really that hungry so I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and made my way over to were Alice was seated with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and much to my disappointment.. _Edward. _He was sat there looking like his usual self; gorgeous and breathtaking, and he appeared to be lost in his thoughts but he snapped out of them when he heard the legs of the chair scrape across the cafeteria floor and his eyes darted over to me. His eyes penetrated mine. I felt exposed when he looked at me it was like he could see right through me and into my soul. I blushed and ducked my head down breaking our eye contact, when I glanced up at him he was still looking at me. He caught me looking at him and flashed me his devastatingly beautiful smile. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach started to flip and my heart started racing, _God! My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it! _And the as if I'd said it out loud he turned away from his conversation with jasper, looked at me and winked. _He just winked at me! Oh My God. _I blushed furiously and whipped my head around so I wasn't looking at him anymore but he just chuckled and went back to his conversation with jasper.

I felt a piece of lettuce rebound off of my head and turned to scowl at Alice "What?" I snapped

"Stop flirting with Edward and tell me what happened yesterday" she whined

I blushed _again _and hissed "What? I'm _not _flirting with Edward." Just as I said that rose turned around and joined the conversation " Please Bella you were _so _flirting with Edward!" my face felt red hot and I felt so frustrated "I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH EDWARD! " I yelled. The whole cafeteria went silent and everybody turned to look me, I was too embarrassed to look at Edward but I could hear him chuckling. Alice and Rose looked at each other and turned to look at me "what? We never said you were Bella' they said innocently. I glared at them and stormed out of the cafeteria. _That was so embarrassing! I'm never going to be able to look at him again...and he's so good to look at... Ugh snap out of it Bella! You DO NOT like him. Okay. I don't like him. _"BELLA!" I turned around and saw Edward running towards me. _Remember Bella you don't like him. _I stopped walking and smiled at him "Umm.. Hey? What are you doing out here?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously and said "well.. I just wanted to see if you were okay after the thing that happened back there"

" yeah, I'm fine, sorry about yelling that out like that Alice and Rose were being...well Alice And Rose I guess" I stuttered nervously as I ringed my hands together nervously.

He chuckled "yeah I know what you mean, so... can I walk you to science?"

I almost squealed inside but then I remembered that I didn't like him. But I said yes anyway and we started to walk. We walked in silence, and I don't mean the comfortable kind of silence I mean the _really _awkward kind of silence.

"So..." he started "how do are you coping with the...umm weather? "

I laughed "you're asking me about the weather?"

He shoved his hands in to his pockets and cleared his throat nervously "yeah I guess I am"

"Well it's definitely different. I never knew that a place could be so cold and rainy"

He chuckled "yeah it's not called one of the wettest and coldest places in the US for nothing"

"Yeah well it certainly lives up to its name then"

He threw his head back and laughed, after a while I joined in with him and we both just stood there laughing until the bell rang and we realised that we had to get to class.

_Damn Bella! I thought that you didn't like him!_


	3. In My Head

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight; everything belongs to her, apart from the story line.

Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?

**The Way I Loved You**

_**In My Head**_

_Songs;_

_Alphabeat- The spell_

When I finally got to science Alice and Rosalie where already there sitting in their seats with their heads together, as I got closer I could hear their hushed whispers. I slammed my books down on the desk to make it known to them that I was standing right here and they both looked up with guilty looks on their faces and smiled nervously.

"Ah, Bella. I um, didn't notice you standing there"

I raised an eyebrow "please feel free to continue your conversation. You two looked very cosy"

Rosalie laughed a little "well I was just saying to Alice that Edward seemed to rush out after you pretty quickly. So is there anything we should know?"

I huffed and slumped down into my seat. "How many times? There's nothing going on with me and Edward!" I folded my arms over my chest and blew a stray piece of hair out of my face. "Besides, I don't like him" at least that was what I was trying to convince myself at the moment. But he was making it very difficult. I mean what was wrong with me? I had heard him talking to his barbie. . . er, I mean _girlfriend _about how much of a freak I was and I still couldn't help but find him irresistible. Damn me and my girly hormones. All he had to do was smile that panty dropping smile and I was practically a pile of mush on the ground. God help me.

My thoughts must have been written all over my face because Rose looked at me with a grin on her face while Alice giggled "Really?"

I gritted my teeth together "Yes. Really." _Maybe . . . No? Damn. _

I could tell that Rose was about to say something else but Mr. Banner walked in and announced that the lesson had begun. I suppose she'd have to wait until after school to harass me. _Joy._

After science I contemplated skipping when I realised that I had gym next. I was even more dreading gym when I realised that I had gym with Edward. Please God, just kill me now? Apparently god was listening to me because just as I finished my plea I was pushed in to a wall. A very hard, very warm wall. Wait. . Warm? Walls aren't warm and I'm pretty sure that they don't smell delicious or wear designer shirts. I looked up to see who I had been pushed into and apparently god was trying to make me die of embarrassment. I looked up in to the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. They where an emerald green colour and they had a gold-ish colour around the edges. _Beautiful. _I snapped out of my trance when I heard a husky laugh. I finally looked right at his god like face and was drawn to the smirk on his lips.

"Beautiful? I've never had that one before" he said in his velvet toned voice.

What? Did I say that out loud? "Shit." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

He didn't say anything he simply chuckled and pulled my face up so that my eyes met his. He ran his hand softly down the side of my face and brought his face so he was in kissing distance of mine. I glanced down at his lips and bit my lip. "You are, _Bella, _Bella." I looked at him in confusion as his he straightened up and looked down at me with a small smile on his face. Of course I was Bella, that was my name.

"Huh?" He didn't say anything though. He simply winked and carried on down the hall as if nothing happened. I stared after him confused, didn't he have gym? But then I heard something, something terrible.

"EDDIE!" The loud window breaking voice pierced my ear drums. I breathed out slowly as I came back down to earth. I was nothing to him. I shook my head and carried on to Gym.

Luckily for me Rose and Alice got held back after the bell. Apparently you weren't allowed to knee a guy in the junk for slapping your ass and apparently you weren't suppose to encourage someone to knee them in the junk but Rosalie was adamant that it was part of her rights as a woman. When Emmett told me what she had done I laughed, that was so Rose.

After school Alice and Rose showed up with what looked like the whole mall and announced that we were going to Emmett's party. Emmett was Edwards's best friend so he would be there and his groupies would probably follow him so that meant that not only did I have to put up with them in school but now I had to put up with them after school.

I sat in my chair and didn't whine in the slightest as they buffed and polished every inch of me in an attempt to make me beautiful. I knew that no amount of makeup would make me beautiful but I didn't say anything because I really wasn't in the mood for another one of their speeches and I really just wanted to get this night over with. When they were finally finished I was shocked when I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I didn't want to admit it but I looked pretty. I thanked them and waited for them to get ready then we were on our way out. I yelled a quick good bye to Charlie and we all pilled in to Alice's car.

When we arrived at Emmett's house you could practically see the house shaking. The music was blaring and you could hear it as soon as you pulled up into the drive. We all laughed Emmett was an only child and his mum was travelling most of the time so he was pretty spoilt, he always threw the craziest parties. As soon as we walked in Emmett swept Rose in to his arms and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. Me and Alice looked at each other and shoved our fingers down our throats. I heard a chuckle behind me, the same chuckle that's been following me for the whole day. I looked at Alice for help but she said she was going to look for jasper and winked at me as she pranced of into the crowed. I glared at her retreating form and made a mental note to burn her whole wardrobe later.

I could feel him looking at me, I pictured him standing there in his god like glory just staring at my back waiting, urging me to turn around and meet his intoxicating gaze. I knew I couldn't look in to his eyes, it was too dangerous. He was like a villain from a children's story, once you looked in to his eyes and you'd turn to a pile of mush. But I'm pretty sure that the villains in children's stories don't look half as good as him and I'm pretty sure that their voices don't make you want to mount them. If they did that would be highly inappropriate but I'm sure that the mums would enjoy it. Anyway enough day dreaming, it was time to face the inevitable.

"Hey, Edward" I said as I nervously fidgeted with the ring on my left hand.

"Hello" he smiled.

He didn't say anything else after that, he just lent against the door frame and stared at me. The way he stared at me made me nervous. His eyes looked me up and down and lingered for just a little too long on my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. After a minute I looked back up to see if he had moved but he was still there, still lent up against the door frame looking as sinful as ever. I bit my bottom lip and his eyes flashed to my mouth. His gaze remained on my mouth; I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and bit down on it again. I darted my eyes around the room to find someone who I could talk with so that I could escape. My eyes landed on Angela who was over near the punch bowl and just as I was about to move I felt a hand on my face, I looked up in to his eyes and I was trapped. His eyes held mine and I didn't think that I could move even if I wanted to. I felt his thumb pull my lip out of my mouth. I ran my tongue over my now swollen lip and he groaned.

"Bella" he breathed.

He lowered his face so that it was only a few inches away from mine and I gasped. His eyes were pitch black. I could fell his hot breath on my face, his tongue darted out of his mouth and swept across his bottom lip, his teeth came down on his bottom lip and bit down hard as he groaned. I watched as his eyes darted around the room. _Was he looking for someone? _All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into a room. I let go of the breath I had been holding as I felt my back slam against the back of a door and I saw his hands land on either side of my head pinning me to the door.

His nose skimmed down the side of my neck and I felt his lips brush against my collarbone. His lips stayed at the base of my throat for a while. I thought that I was going to pass out when I felt him press a kiss to the base of my throat, his lips lingered there for a moment and then he made a trail of little butterfly kisses all the way up to the corner of my mouth. I held my breath. _Was he going to kiss me? _I clenched my eyes shut and I felt him tense up. He placed a single kiss at the corner of my mouth and then all of a sudden he flew out of the door and I was alone. _Alone. _All of a sudden it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and I fell to the ground and held my knees close to me. I rested my forehead on my knees and let the tears come rushing out; I shivered as I sobbed on the floor by myself.

When Alice and Rose found me curled up on the floor with a tear stained face they demanded answers and I didn't have the energy to fight them so I told them everything. I told them about the first time I met him at Alice's' house, I told them about the first day of school. The conversation I had with him in the hall and the conversation that I had heard. I told them about what had happened when he rushed after me at lunch and I told them about what had just happened. I told them _everything. _By the time I had finished they both looked ready to explode but I begged them not to say anything and because they where my best friends they respected my wishes and promised not to do anything but they demanded that I had to tell them if anything else happened. And because I was there best friend I agreed and promised to do so.

When the party finished Rose decided to stay behind with Emmett and Alice decided to go home with Jasper, I could tell that they both fell guilty ditching me but I told them to go and said that I'd catch a ride home with Angela. After I promised that I call them as soon as I got home they agreed and went off with their other half's. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and decided that I was suitable so I went down stairs to look for Angela. I couldn't find her anywhere so I asked Ben if he'd seen her and he said that she had already left. I thanked him and walked off, looked like I'd be walking home then. Great.

On my way home I wrapped my jacket around me tightly to protect myself from the wind and glanced around every 5 minutes to make sure that I wasn't being followed. For some reason I had a funny feeling in my stomach and the hairs on my arm pricked up. I let out a high pitched scream when i heard someone behind me but my scream was silenced when a had clamped over my mouth and I felt my back hit the wall.

"Shhhh!" I heard someone trying to hush me and I looked up into a pair of eyes that I'd recognise anywhere.

"Edward?" I was confused why was Edward doing this to me and why did he reek of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" I could practically here the disapproval in my voice as I scrunched up my nose and look at him in disgust. "You stink."

He looked hurt. "Only a little bit" he said as he held up his hand and made a little gap with his thumb and forefinger.

I don't drink but I'm not stupid I knew that he must have had alot more than that seeing the state that he was in. "Edward" I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner, "really?"

He looked at the floor in a way that a small child would if they were getting scolded and shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at him for a moment trying to think of a way ask him what I'd wanted to ask him since earlier. I couldn't think of a sensible way to say what I wanted to say. Either way I would sound as if I liked him and I really didn't want him to know that, I didn't what to give him that gratification because then he'd just use it in his favour. So I just said it.

"Why didn't you kiss me earlier?" I whispered as if, if I said it quietly he might not hear it and I could just say at least I asked. But to my disappointment he heard the question. He looked up into my eyes, and opened his mouth to answer the question, but did I want to know the answer?

Authors Note; Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. And sorry that I haven't updated recently I've had a bit of writers block but the other night when I was watching 'Grease' an idea popped in to my head. That a bit random I know but anyway, please review I like to hear your opinions and feedback and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Until next time . . .

-Lauren x

Review please x


End file.
